


Love Knows No Bound

by DrGairyuki



Series: Chaos Emperor Saga | Kaosu-Taiso Saga [2]
Category: Ranma 1/2
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Genderbending, Humor, Humorous Ending, Mild Smut, Romance, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Some Humor, Teen Romance, Transformation, Wall Sex, Yuri, i think, ominous ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2019-05-31 18:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15124907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrGairyuki/pseuds/DrGairyuki
Summary: Both Ranma and Akane enjoy themselves a day at the beach.





	Love Knows No Bound

_Me and Ranma are going on a trip as a training excise. We don't know when we'll be back, but we'll be fine on our own._

_Signed, Akane_

That what was written in the letter left on the table in Akane's room. When everyone in the house read the letter, both Genma and Soun were happy at first... until Nodoka points out that since they agreed the marriage between their children without their permission and the fact they are trying to get them married despite they're still teenagers in high school, they're going to have commit seppuku. As a result, both Soun and Genma are on run from Genma's own wife, through she was actually joking though, it amused her because those two are utterly complete idiots.

Kasumi, who've made breakfest, suddenly had a strange feeling, as if... there was something more going on between the two than meet the eye. So, she politely ask Nabiki, who was sitting at the table right beside her. "Nabiki, do you know there's something... more going on between Ranma and Akane?"

"Nope. Not even a single clue..." Nabiki bruntly answered with an bored deadpan expression on her face as she doesn't actually know... on the outside at least, but on the inside mentally, she was grinning madly with joy as she _does_ actually know; Apparently, Ranma and Akane ask her, yes, ask _her_ of all people, to district most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew by giving them false information so they have buy it from her. So as a result, most of the Nerima Wrecking Crew are fighting each other that would last at about a few days at best while Nabiki, on the other hand, got a huge sum of money, which made her a very happy person.

* * *

 

"So... do you think this is a good idea?"

"Well, I do want to get away from the craziness for now and i'm pretty sure that you do too, Ranma." Akane said with a smile on her face.

"Yeah, you do got a point about that." Ranma said, in his female form's voice as he was in this form's voice as he and Akane were walking down the beach, wearing their swimsuits, while holding each other's hands.

Truth be told; The main reason why they've gone to the beach is not only because of getting away from the insanity in their lives, for now at least, it is also because they want to wait for a while before they make the big announcement.

As they walk down the beach, holding each other hands, Akane spoke to her fiance. "How do like this? You know, walking down the beach with me holding hands while you're a girl?" She asked.

"Great, to say the least, but I think some people would mistake us for lesbian or just friends." Ranma answered as he watch a couple of guys goes into the ocean and surf on the waves... before he give Akane a smile on her face. "Through, walking is a far much more enjoyment experience with you by walking by my side and holding my hand."

Akane blush at that statement, but smile at that. "I agreed with you on that."

"But..." Ranma-chan then grinned at his fiancee. "At least Shampoo and Ukyo are not here to ruin the fun, but that would have terrible."

"Yeah, I guess that would be bad."

The two woman then childishly laugh at that as they walk down the beach, but they didn't that they were closer to the truth than they thought...

* * *

 

Because it was now summer, both Cat Café and Okonomiyaki Ucchan's temporary moved to the beach due to business. Unfortunately, they're set up just right next to each other, creating competition between them, with Mousse and Konastu fighting each other the most, but on the plus side, it give some form of entertainment from the local and tourist, giving a boost in business for the rivel restaurants.

But both restaurants have to close down for a while due to having problem with one of their cooking appliances, which means that it allow Shampoo and Ukyo to go look for Ranma.

"Now time for Shampoo to look for Ranma!" Shampoo said happily... before a giant spatula suddenly swing at her, causing her to dodge.

"NO! Ranma-chan is mine!" Uyko shouted at the Chinese Amazon before she blocked a kick from Shampoo with her own giant spatula.

"No! Ranma belong to Shampoo, Ukyo!"

"No!" Ranma-chan belong to me, Shampoo!"

The rival glared at each other with fire in their eyes... before they went off in the beach, so whoever can find Ranma first will spead the rest of the day with him, but they didn't know that he was with Akane.

* * *

 

Ranma-chan and Akane were still walking down the beach before the cursed female decide to ask his finacee as he've wanted to ask something ever since they've gotten to the beach. "Hey, Akane?"

"Hmm? Yes, Ranma?"

"Is there any reason why you want me in my girl form?"

Akane just turn to face her fiancee and just smiled brightly at him, which made his heart skip a beat, before she tighten her hand around his hand. "Come, i'll show you." She lead Ranma-chan to a dark space in between two stand that was so well hidden that nobody would see them what they were doing or would bother to look.

Shampoo and Ukyo were running along the beach until they both saw Ranma-chan, but they also Akane holding with him before they saw her leading him into the space between. They look at each other and nodded in agreement to quietly look of what they were doing. They took a look at the space where Akane and Ranma-chan were while they were hiding behind the corner of the stand on the right side of the space.

Akane then put Ranma-chan up against the wall of one of the stands in between before they look at each other, their eyes filled with passion and love... she kiss him on the lip.

Shampoo's and Ukyo's eyes were wide as plates and bulging out in shock of what they've just saw with their own eyes.

Ranma-chan was took by surprised, but he calm down as he deepen their kiss and press their lips closer together, pressing their breasts together and squshing them together.

Shampoo and Ukyo silently look at this with intense excitment that they couldn't explain as their nose were bleeding a bit.

Their loving lips finally split from each other as they begun to fondling each other's bodies; With Akane slowly moving her right hand up across her fiance's body before coming to one of his breasts and grabbing it before squeezing it and then play and squeeze them both, making Ranma moan at this, before he slowly move his hands down across his fiancee's back until he came to Akane's huge, nice, and firm ass and squeeze them as he played with them, making Akane moan in return.

Shampoo guzzle down a Ramen Soup that came out of no where while Ukyo was eating down on a rather large Okonomiyaki that came out of no where, both in intense excitment of what they are seeing with their widen eyes.

The cursed ravenhead and the tomboyish bluehead then kiss each other in a rather playful manner as they both continue to fondle each other's breasts and asses and even bodies as they embrace each other in a deep hug _and_ a deep kiss while they were still doing that.

It was at this point that both Shampoo _and_ Ukyo's brains then fried, causing steam to pour out both of their heads, as they blush a deep bright red on their faces so they couldn't handle the intense exicitment they've felt. They walk away from the scene as they've decide that it was enough for one day.

Ranma-chan and Akane then split their lips apart from each other to grasp some fresh air before Akane then told her future husband. "I love you, Ranma."

"I love you too, Akane." Ranma-chan said with a smile on his face in his female form.

Before they resume kissing and embracing each other while still playing around with each other's bodies, fondling both of their breasts asses, for just a few more minutes longer. The engaged pair then left space, making no one else saw it. "Well, now THAT was a enjoyable experience." Akane said with a happy grin on her face.

"Yeah, you got that right." Ranma said as his face had a sheepish smile. "But... we need do that more. Do you think?"

"Yes..."

The two girls look at each other and smiled brightly before they run to the water to play.

* * *

 

Both Shampoo and Ukyo, their brains still processing of what just they just saw right in front of their eyes, were walking back to their respective restaurants before they were noticed by Cologne and she asked them. "Did something interest happen at the beach?"

"Oh no... not really... nothing interest all..." All Shampoo and Ukyo could answered... before they hit their heads against the signs of their restaurants. Cologne was confused as she was clueless of what is going on in their heads.

* * *

 

Underneath the ground of the Cursed Springs of Jusenkyo deep underground, the unknown being telepathy saw what Ranma and Akane did together at the beach with its all-seeing red glowing eyes before it grinned with interest as it spoke in its ominous, god-like voice.

" ** _Well... things are certainly going to get interest... to say the least..._** "

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Yeah, this is a A3O-only fic due to the rather obivous smut right above. I have to say, I like this story, maybe because of the smut involved (i'm a gulity-pleasure person :P).  
> Who is this character at the end of this story? That is for the next story.


End file.
